Not a Hero
by LovelyNyx
Summary: A villain from a different timeline takes over the league of villains and forces Deku to grow stronger much faster in order to face the new Familiar threat.
1. men are not created equal

**Okay, its a little late but here we go. I have a few changes to the story, but nothing that feels out of place. I am having issue with the summery, so I'd love if anyone can do better and help me draw in new readers and please leave reviews with things i can do better or things you liked. thank you all for sticking with me and caring about my silly stories.**

'Not all men are created equal.' a twisted lesson for a 5 year old to learn, but the truth of the world doesn't care about how old you are. I learned this lesson in a harsh and cruel way as I watched the world around me judge and belittle me for my very birth.

It was an odd time to be reminiscing about my youth as I rot in a cell deep under the now broken city. The steel chair I was chained to was bolted in the middle of my gray cell, the only thing in the room besides the gas tank hooked to my mask and the heavy weights binding my arms and legs down. The room was cold, near freezing to be honest. Was I gonna die by the cold or will I starve first? I doubt they will let me live after what I have done, After I killed All Might and ended the era of peace. At the end of my rampage, I was face to face with the man I once looked up to and after a long and bloody battle did I stand victor making Masters wish come true; The end of One for All.

Then she entered, long silk hair and those unflinching eyes. I had just killed some of the strongest heroes, yet still she did not back away from the threat I posed. Still weak from my fight, no even at full strength there was a chance that I would have lost to her poison and perfect timing. Oh how I would love to return and fight her once more, to watch those perfect eyes in utter fear as I slowly choke the life out of her.

My train of thought was interrupted as the air around one of the walls of my cell started to warp till a small blue void popped into being. I watched in interest as the finger sized void started to rip wider and wider till a man could easily walk into the endless sea of shifting blue. Sure enough a man did walk out of the void, a tall well dressed man standing roughly my height dressed in dress pants and a vest over a green shirt paired well with a green tie. The strangest thing about all of this was the odd mask he donned, a classic twelve hour clock with shatter glass. A time based Quirk? Or maybe his name was time based but his Quirk was utterly unrelated? It does happen from time to time, in fact its a great way to catch an enemy off guard.

"Lovely abode, Very tidy." His voice rang deep, strong and gentle with a hint of authority without the arrogant edge that accompanied most who spoke from a position of power.

"I am sure you would rather be somewhere else however, am I wrong? If you truly do wish for your freedom, I have just the offer for you." He made his stride to me as he spoke, turning down the gas being pumped into my mask, but not turning it off utterly.

"I come from a different time, a separate timeline in fact. We are in dire need of those with power who share our Views on All Might and his lot. We need people like you." He waved his hand over my current set up. "Unless this is how they treat heroes."

He acted weary of me, from not turning my gas off completely to him keeping a safe distance without clearly hinting that he was not gonna go near me. Did he know who and what I am? Or was he cautious out of fear of the unknown? I let out what little I could in a rasp of a voice, my throat burned as I forced the words out.

"Why… me?" I winced after I finished, talking after being gassed for so long was agony.

"I looked for the strong, and when I saw you locked down here like an animal; I knew you were just what we need." He didn't know my Quirk then? It was all just chance?

"I ask you: Will you aid us or am I wasting my time here?" He seem to be getting a little impatient with me, or he was just itching to recruit me. I had nothing to lose, everyone I knew was dead or captured and I would rot if I stayed here.

"I'm in." I bite back the pain and speak with all the confidence and vigor I can. He gives a quick nod before tearing the mask off my face and letting me greedily suck in a breath of stale air. With every breath I feel myself growing stronger, wounds healing and my Quirk kicking into action.

"He is ready, you can come in now." He calls out and soon another enters through the void, a woman made of a yellowish gel that leaves a path of steam and burns as she walks towards me. She grabs onto my restraints and slowly starts melting them away, I look down at the kneeling woman as she works.

"Hello good looking. Take your time, I am enjoying the view." She smirks at my remark and I hear a soft groan from the man I have taken to call Broken clock.

"You seem to be in high spirits again, before you try to whisk her off to bed we should get some things sorted out. What is your Quirk?" He really doesn't know then, I should hide my hand for a while then, until I know what the whole situation is.

"I can create things, as long as I know the basic compounds for them." I could do this, but saying it was MY Quirk was a little disingenuous.

"That will be very useful, And what name should we call you? I am sure you would rather keep your birth name a secret." My name? I have gone by many in my years. The first name Master gave me, the name I gave myself when I stood up and told the world to fear me and the name I killed to gain, one that means the world to me.

"I am All for One."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One for All, I have been struggling with this power, a never ending battle to harness the seemingly endless torrent of power I had gained from All Might. Every time I used this power I would end up crippling my body and rendering me a useless mess.

I had been devoting a lot of the free training time given to finding the healthy balance of using my power and keeping my body intact. I have had no luck with this, every time I end up as I am today; bloody and broken as one of my classmates are forced to halt their own progress and drag me to the nurses room. Asui was the one who had to suffer my inexperience today.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as I lay in the bed, my left arm and right leg twisted and broken. Asui looked over to me from her seat besides the bed, deadpan eyes cast on me.

"You should stop apologizing so much, especially when you did nothing wrong." I shrank down as I noticed she was right, I said sorry maybe four times to her today.

"Sorry." That only got a sigh out of her. I suddenly felt a massive pressure, alone in a room with a girl and I was clearly not making a good impression. I had to do something to turn this around before I end up having two classmates hate my guts.

"Quirk!" I nearly hit myself as I got overly excited and said the first thing that came to mind with no real forethought. The topic was not a bad one, but I just came off as an idiot, suddenly shouting a single word. Asui didn't seem to be alarmed though, simply waiting for me to try again.

"I wanna ask about your Quirk." I had a lot of interest in her Quirk, Mutant Quirks were common but not among pro heroes. Whats more is that her Quirk was more complex than the run of the mill 'look like something' Mutant type.

"Okay." She said very plainly, but with a clear hint of happiness. I would have to remember this so I could note it later, doing it in front of her would most likely only make me out to be creepy. Besides, my bag is near the door and I am in no shape to get up and grab it.

Asui noticed my eyes and looked over to where my bag was. Without any prompt, she lashed out her tongue and picks up my bag and gently drops it onto my lap. I was amazed by how nimble and strong her tongue was, but uneasy with how she knew I wanted my bag so easily; was I already known for my obsessive note taking?

"You are gonna take notes, right?" She asked with a tinge of curiosity, maybe she didn't see it as an odd or creepy habit. Still an overwhelming need to clear any possible misunderstandings before they formed overtook me.

"I swear it is nothing creepy, I just really like organizing Quirks and heroes." I opened up the notebook and flipped to a blank page, I looked over at her to see her finger placed just under her lips; a gesture I have seen her do often and one I had to admit I found cute and endearing.

"It is a rather good idea, something more heroes should do honestly." I smiled and felt a weight lifted off my shoulders as she clearly understood it. "I also can't see you being a Mineta type who would focus on things like my chest or skintight suit."

I tensed up and did my best not to react to her mention of her suit. Truth be told, I had noticed how her suit hugged her in many places and I had caught myself staring once or twice before, something I was greatly ashamed for. The suit was clearly made like that for a reason unrelated to its sex appeal, mainly how it effects her in water or how it lets get get the most out of her leg muscle for leaping.

"The flippers are also optimized for water without sacrificing any land mobility, The goggles raise a few questions though." My mugging rant was cut short by a soft croak from the girl besides me.

"You're mumbling again, and the goggles are to help me see underwater better. I am able to see underwater but its not much better than what you'd see underwater, so the goggles act like underwater glasses and I'm hoping to have them outfitted with thermal scanners." I started noting all of this, ignoring the fact that she caught me mumbling.

"Moving onto my Quirk, I have roughly the same attributes of most Frog types, I am even finding new things I am able to do now. I found out that I can sightly change the tone of my skin, I'm hoping to be able to fully blend in with my surroundings soon."

Our talks went on like this for a long time, I hung on her every word, even getting a few live demonstrations from her. She would talk for a bit, then stop to let me catch up my notes while looking over what I have already written before continuing. I was having a really good time, it was nice to openly write my notes and have the subject of the notes so happily help and even take pride in it.

"Izuku, Can I ask you a question?" I turned a few different shades of red as she said my first name so causally, I did enjoy the feeling however.

"Sure, what is it?" She had been very patient and welcoming to all my my questions, it only seemed fair that I extend the same politeness to her.

"I'd like to know about your Quirk, It is a lot like All Might's and with your admiration of him it leaves me with a lot of questions. Mostly I just wanna know how it works." I was at a loss for words shortly. I had never seen it as anything but All Might's Quirk so I never really thought about how I use it or describing it to someone.

"I can summon a great amount of power to any part of my body and release it, usually with a punch or flick." it was rough, but it was all I could get out in the moment. I would have to think about it a lot more when I was at home.

"And what is with 'Deku'? Declaring so proudly that it will hold a new meaning to you, in front of the enraged Bakugo too." It was too hard to look at the person I spent the day talking to and say that it as linked to my painful upbringing. I felt like a coward but it was all I could say.

"It was a nickname he gave me." She must have picked up on my tone and did not push the topic further. The silence between us became suffocating as I felt like I killed the mood.

"I use to get called monster hands a lot in school. You think with all the mutant Quirks out there that we would have gotten past this, but the fact that my hands are large was a sticking point." I looked at her hands as she spoke. They were large yes, but they also looked strong and gentle, pretty even.

"It got so bad that I have rarely touched anyone outside my family with my hands, it usually ended with mocking and saying that my hands would infect you." She let out a laugh, holding her hand up as she relived the memories. Without a single thought, as if my body just moved on it own; I reached out and placed my hand on hers. Her hand was bigger than mine by a bit, as if she could close her hand and crush mine but it felt soft and warm as well.

"That is pretty bold of you, suddenly taking my hand." She ended her sentence with a tiny croak and the reality of the situation crashed down onto me and I jerked my arm back with a yelp.

"I am so sorry Asui!" I am so screwed, what the hell was I thinking just grabbing her hand with no thought to her feelings. Her face twisted into a frown as I prepared for my social life to crash and burn, and with it one of my first friends here. She reached out and grabbed my hand with vigor and stared me down.

"Tsuyu." slowly and drawn out, she does not blink as she stares into my eyes. My world felt like it was spinning, my hand held tightly in her own, her large eyes locked with my weak eyes. I open my mouth and her name weakly falls out.

"Tsuyu." With that she left go of my hand and let out a far more cheerful croak.

"Thank you, it was awkward but sweet." she showed me a small smile but on her usually deadpan face, it was a lovely sight. I was oddly happy that I broke my limbs today.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I had been here before, a long time ago. The bar that I first had my taste of alcohol, the hallway that I destroyed when me and Dabi got into a fight, the back rooms that I used to train with Toga. This however, was not the same place, Dabi and Toga never stood here, this room did not hold my precious memories.

"This the new recruit?" The white haired man asked with his usually dry throat, I also knew this man; Shigaraki, our so called leader back when I was first joining the league.

"He seems like he was not in the best of conditions, given those clothes and bruises." Kurogiri, It was a bittersweet thing to see him. I had always liked him but it was clear his alliance with Shigaraki was unbreakable.

Something felt off, I had been too distracted by my old leaders to feel it but something was very wrong. Parts of me felt missing, not anything physical however.

"Clock… something is wrong with my Quirk." I could feel only a handful of the many Quirks I had worked so hard to get left in me. I still had my creation Quirk, Threshold and Will of fire.

"It should be fine, unless it involves collecting. Sometimes people lose parts of their Quirks they needed to collect, But your creation Quirk should be fine." I fucked up, there was little way I could talk my way out of this and that means I could not bide my time anymore. I had to plan this out perfectly, I can only take a Quirk once every six hours so I had to pick who's Quirk I stole and how to gain the upper hand with three enemies, two with very strong Quirks for combat. My best option was Kurogiri, that would take out the one who could call for backup and gives me a way out if things get too much for me. I would want to knock Clock out and take his Quirk later so I could see if I can save anyone from my time and bring them here. Shigaraki would have to be killed, knocking him out would be too hard with such conditions and even if I did, locking him up with be near impossible while he could rot away anything I locked him in.

First I would have to blind them, flash bangs would work but Kurogiri may not be affected by them. A mix of that and an E.M.P would be my best bet here, Kurogiri first then I'll knock out clock and end by killing Shigaraki. One final breath to steel myself, then I leaped at Kurogiri. Making a flash grenade in my right hand and a hand held E.M.P in my left, letting the flash go off then killing the lights. In the few seconds the confusion bought, I planted my hand on the head of the shadowed man and felt his Quirk. It is hard to explain how it feels to take a Quirk, like tearing a ball from the arms of another. Some will cling strongly and make you fight for what they believe to be their own, other have not the strength to fight back and in a second it is over. Kurogiri fought to hold on, but ultimately he did not have the fight or resolve to hold on and I pulled it out of him before I planted a freshly made knife into his throat. Now I just had to subdue Broken clock and kill Shigaraki.

As I looked to where Broken clock should be and was only met with a massive black hand wrapping around and crushing my head. Before I could even try to fight back, I was smashed into the ground with enough force to break my shoulder blades and leave me bloody and broken.

"Good job Nomu, Knew I shouldn't trust a new guy to grab us recruits. You'd still be alive had you listen Kurogiri." I weakly flung my hand at Nomu, searching desperately for his head. "Save it, You can't take on our trump card with your stupid Quirk."

Then I found it, his bird like beak and eyes. With great pain I lit my hand on fire and dug my hand into his face before barking at him with my mouth full of my own blood.

"DOWN!" his grasp loosen and he got down on all fours before eyes darted to Shigaraki who looked on in terror as his monstrous pet was at my beck and call. I looked over the scene, Kurogiri dead and the man he worked so hard to guide and protect seemed apathetic to it all. Images of Dabi's death and the fall of the league flash before my eyes and I find myself biting back the rage.

"This place reminds me of my youth. Dabi treating me to my first drink, Toga stealing my first kiss, I found my family here after I was utterly alone in this world." I stand up and watch him as my body slowly starts to reform and heal, the look of surprise made it clear I had to explain a little before I kept on my monologue. "Oh this? Threshold; Think of it like a mana bar, when I take damage I use Mana to heal the damage. I can even come back from the dead so long as I have so mana left, and I am fully restored once a day." This was the closest to being unkillable as any human could be.

"Three? You have three Quirks?!" I ignore him as I return to my reminiscing. A soft smile on my face as I relive my time with the league.

"Toga teaching me how to care for a knife, she was surprisingly talented at it. This one time while we were being chased by the cops, I didn't get in in time and hung off the car by an open door, and when we get back Dabi bitched that I did not fire at the cops! Ohh it gets better, I tried to get revenge and drove with him hanging off the car and what does the bastard do?! he starts throwing fire at the cops while being dragged along!" I laugh as I picture him clinging for dear life to the car while blowing up cars. My good times die there however, my smile melting into a pained grimace.

"Then it happened. We were fleeing after our first base was being raided and Dabi held them off with a masterful display of fire and power… but when we found our way to escape, you left him there." I signal and before he could react, Nomu grabbed his wrists and forced him onto the bar top, his palms facing up and restrained by the massive beast.

"You said that he would only betray us after he learned you were using him and this was for the best… I smashed your skull in as you slept that night. But I always regretted not being able to take my time and see your face twist in pain." I tore my shirt off as slowly walked towards the helpless man, pulling a sledgehammer out of my chest.

"I let you off easy that night, I wont go easy this time." And with that I brought the hammer down on his hands with all the force I could muster, breaking both hands, shattering his finger bones. The asshole howled in pain but that only fueled my rage as I could still feel the burn of Dabis death that day. I bring the hammer down a few more times, leaving his hand twisted and bloody by the time I stop to catch my ragged breath. Still the rage burned, I wanted him to hurt more! Pulling two railroad spikes from my gut and stab them into his palms, earning a screech from the broken man.

"You let him die!" I scream as I hammer the nails deeper into his hands, his face twisting from pain I bet he never thought he'd ever feel. After the tenth strike I started to feel the rage subdue a little, but I still needed to end this. Crafting the same type of Gun Dabi gave me as a gift all those years ago, I placed the barrel on his forehead.

"You are a waste of space." With the trigger pulled, Shigaraki was no longer a problem.


	2. Broken Mirror

**everything that could go wrong went wrong. lost data, family issue, writers block. but i am in the clear now. **

**it was a lot harder to rewrite this, i wanted to get to the new stuff and i was trying not to rush to get there.**

**talking new stuff; I am adding a few (not really made up) characters in, giving more time for the romance between Tsuyu and Izuku and gonna take a slightly different spin on a few arcs, the sports one mostly. **

**I will try to get to work on the next chapter soon and give you all some great new stuff while keeping this fun feel (get ready for more fight sence, better villain Deku scenes and more time given to the supporting cast)**

My chest felt like it was gonna burst open, my heart beating faster with each passing second. Loaded into a bus with all my classmates, small chatter and laughter filling the air. I was nervous and scared, was I good enough with my Quirk to even pull off any kind of rescue, would I be useless, would I be kicked out when they see how useless I am.

"Izuku, calm down." I jumped a little as Asui spoke up, followed by a sigh as I should not be jumping from just that.

"Is it that easy to see?" I tried to give off a causal laugh but judging by her face, I failed.

"Calm down, you have nothing to worry about." I had to admit, it was always nice to have her show concern; I did have a habit of getting inside my own head.

"She's right man, just give it your best and you'll be fine." Kirishima chimed in with his usually level of cheer, his smile near blinding. He had been a wonderful guy in every interaction we had, supportive and just fun loving.

"You have a strong flashy Quirk too, so you're set!" Mina added with a sense of flare as she emphasized with wild arm movements. I was starting to feel silly for being so nervous now, having three of my classmates jumping in to cheer me up.

"Stupid nerd is just scared he will fuck up!" Kacchan slammed his hand onto the safety bar in front of his seat to embolden his statement. I looked down as she spoke, not wanting to prolong this in any way and just hope he stops there. Asui was not fazed by his boastful attitude however as she spoke up.

"That's why Bakugo has no friends." I felt my blood freeze as she said that so effortlessly, something Bakugo founds unassuming.

"WHAT WAS THAT, FROG FUCK!" her screeched, making a small explosion go off from his hands. Asui did not flinch in the least and did not skip a beat in responding.

"I said you have no friends, Am I wrong?" I swore she was gonna die, he would leap over and blow her into a million pieces; he did not. He swore under his breath, flipped her off and pulled out of the conversation. I was amazed but after a little reflection, it would be unlike Kacchan to attack someone over something so small.

"Enough banter, we are here now." Mr. Aizawa groaned out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I neatly did up my tie and looked myself in the mirror in Shigaraki's old room above the bar. Black dress pants paired with a green shirt under a black vest with a red tie.

"You dress up nicely Boss." The smaller man made of stone said, a glass of Bourbon in his hands as he stands in the doorway.

"Thank you, I want to look my best today, Even if I try to hide who I am, this is my first battle in this world… with Heroes." My face was an issue, I would hide it with the black mist, like Kurogiri did; but that did not sit well with me.

"You said you did this before right? If you know it wont work; why?" I had to chuckle a little there, I guess marching in and letting a great deal of pawns go to jail was odd. I had to though, I had to see for myself what this times heroes to be were like, not only that I had to see if anyone I knew was there.

"I want to enjoy the party, can you blame me?" I gave myself one last look, then I opened a warp gate and went in to prepare the troops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was exciting to see 13 in person, though Uraraka and Asui seemed more excited than even I. Uraraka was bouncing around and Asui was beaming as they both listened to every word the hero spoke. 13 spoke of the danger of ones Quirk, to others and yourself. The words hit home with me, I could still hear the sounds of my bones shattering if I closed my eyes.

"-But, that's not what a hero is. I am hoping you learn how you can use your Quirk to save others today, no matter now destructive it is." Kacchan seem to be the centre of attention with that comment. He did not care at all, his grumpy look was never changing.

Something suddenly felt off, like a chill creeping into the room. No one else seem to notice till the black mist appeared. The first thing that stepped out was a man. Average height, lean strong looking build cloaked in dress clothes. The most usually thing was his head, a sea of black mist making it impossible to see what the lone figure looks like. He was not alone for long however, soon thongs of people flooded out, filling out the area they entered from.

"13, get the kids out, I'll hold them." Aizawa shouted as he leaped over the railing to the larger centre area. Before 13 was able to even turn to us, the ground seem to fade beneath us. I was standing with my feet on solid ground till I found myself falling. Everything changed, I was falling into a large lake and no one seem to be falling with me.

I hit the water with enough force to daze me, I was unable to do much as I sank into the water. When I finally found my composure, I was face to face with a shark villain who was charging to me. I had little time to really think, readied my hand to flick away the charging threat. I never needed to however as Asui slammed into the villain, sending him sinking deeper as he lost all balance. With the enemy temporarily dealt with, Asui wrapped her tongue around me and threw me out of the water. I crashed onto the boat in the middle of the lake, I greedily gasp for whatever air I can get into my lungs.

"Dammit!" I push myself onto my feet, happy to be on solid ground again. Seconds later Mineta came flying in, crashing onto the boat at a far harsher speed than I had. Lastly, Asui crawling up the boat and joined us. For a moment, I want to forget the situation we are in, say we won after dealing with that one villain. This is not the world we are in however, we were surrounded by villains and Aizawa was dealing with even more.

"WE ARE DOOMED" Mineta screeched as he started to panic. I fight as hard as I can not to follow suit, I couldn't just freak out when Asui and Mineta were in danger.

"Mineta, calm down. We have a few upper hands it seems." I looked over the ships rail and watch as the villains nervously watch us, none trying to board the ship. "they don't seem to know what we can do, they are scared to take the fight out of the water without that information. Also, sending Asui… I mean Tsuyu here would be stupid if they knew what she could do."

"That is true, If they had dropped me in that fiery area over there." She points over to an area built around a volcano that slowly seem to let out lava. "I would have been useless and easy picking."

"Then we have to use this to our advantage. I know what Tsuyu can do but Mineta; can you explain your Quirk?" I had never gotten the chance to see what he was able to do, I had many theories to be honest. His size and hair led me to believe it may have something to do with swapping size with others by throwing one of the grape like items on his head or maybe his hair was really eggs and he could throw and spawn smaller hims.

Mineta causally plucked a grape from his head and stuck it to part of the boat near him. It was all done with no flare or effort as if this was a bother to him. All of my theories shattered as it seem that he just has sticky hair. I could be jumping the gun though, maybe it has more purpose.

"I can make these balls stick to everything but me, I just bounce off them. They stay sticky for about a day or so based on my health." It sounded lackluster, but honestly simple Quirks tend to be very flexible and a smart mind can do wonders for them. Mineta did not share my views and he started breaking down into a sobbing mess, declaring us as good as dead.

"Any plans?" Asui asked, ignoring Mineta as he only grew more incoherent. I was still piecing together something, but I couldn't be sure we would get away. The pressure only built as a massive attack ripped a hole in the boat, the Villains seemingly growing impatient with us. Mineta cracked and started tossing his balls into the water screaming at the villains. I was gonna scold him for showing them his Quirk, but I then noticed they were very scared of the balls. None of them went near any and it when then that it clicked.

"Tsuyu, get ready to jump as far as you can." I stomped my foot onto the railing of the boat and with Kacchan in mind, I jumped into the air and shouted with all I could muster as I broke my thumb and middle finger to let loose a full powered smash. Tsuyu wasted no time and leaped from the boat, her tongue wrapping around me. All the pressure and tension seem to ease up a little as I watched the villains get stuck into a massive ball and flung into the air. We were not out of danger yet, but I let the sense of ease settle in a little and just enjoyed the feeling of Asui's tongue tightly wrapped around me.

We crash into the water, once more the full weight of the situation starts creeping back into me. I turn to look for Asui, noticing she was currently drowning Mineta… he most likely brought this upon himself.

"We should keep moving, there could be more here and I don't wanna risk that to wait for rescue." with all of us in agreement, after Mineta was allowed to breathe, we made our way to the centre of the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched in both awe and contempt as Eraserhead plowed through the thongs of ankle bitters. It was always a joy to watch how well he dealt with groups of villains, even with his forte being in quick sneak attacks.

I debated going an joining the brawl. I was safe behind my curtain of shadows I had made with my Warp gate Quirk. I could still jump into the fray and test myself against the hero who died before I was anywhere near his level, who would be the better fighter? Him seeing my face was not really an issue, why would he know a nobody like me. There was someone here that I needed to hide my face from however, and in that was the risk of leaving the curtain and having that person spot me.

"Go and play with him a little, Nomu." I let the giant figure go in my place, he was sure to spice the fight up a little. Eraserhead's Quirk would be useless on him and it was not like he would be able to harm the monster without at least All Might levels of power; and even then Nomu can't feel pain.

While Nomu charges in, I glance around the familiar place. It was odd to be back in my first raid as a villain and no longer a pawn here to take on a few kids. I wonder how many would die today? I am sure we killed half the class and Eraserhead and 13. I personally only killed one when I was in his raid in my time, it was one of my most personal kills ever. I could still feel his blood on my hands if I thought about it, the warmth. Even the thought of that day was getting my heart pounding, my breath shaky.

I tried to calm myself a little by looking out to the water, Water always seem to calm me a bit. The water ebbed and flowed much like a real ocean, as it should for a testing area such as this. A bobbing item on the water caught my eye, green. After a bit I was able to tell it was one of the students, ti was impressive that they beat all of the water villains I had there. I watched a little more, two more heads followed but they were harder to make out, as if they were not as good at swimming as the green haired one was. As they got closer I was able to tell that the green one was a girl. She got to the edge of the water and lifted her head up a little to watch Eraserhead's fight and it was then I saw her eyes, those eyes. I would never forget those eyes, as they were the last pair I saw before they locked me underground. It was Froppy! I didn't think I'd find her so fast, nor that she would come to me! I couldn't fight my urge to choke her, I just couldn't pass up this chance. I step into a warp gate and appear in front of her, my hand edging closer to her. Her eyes are filled with utter fear but beyond that, confusion? As if what she was looking at was something she knew, Had she met me in this time? Before I could think it over or even before I was able to grab Froppy, a voice I knew all too well shouted at me followed by a massive force crashing into my face.

I flew away from Froppy, my body crashing into a structure used to train heroes to save people from rubble. My jaw was shattered, the skin around my face was torn apart. My neck was snapped and I was sure for a few seconds there I was dead before I start to heal all the injuries.

"It was passed down already? And him, of all people?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We went along slowly for a while, till we finally saw land and a mass of villains fighting Aizawa. Asui was the lead, I was having a problem keeping up with her with my broken fingers. We did make it however, I was happy to be able to hold onto the land to keep myself afloat.

We watched in horror at the carnage that unfolded. Aizawa was fighting villains from every angle and was clearly winning, until that thing appeared. A massive black monster, his brain exposed and his eyes glowed an eerie green. It pinned Aizawa to the ground and as if toying with him, started to break his arms with ease.

To make it all worse, the black mist that separated us and brought the villains here was now in the shape of a pillar and most likely hiding the mastermind to all this. The situation was horrible, I couldn't even tell if the person behind that mist was looking at us, or if it didn't just hide more monsters like that one.

He suddenly appeared, reaching out for Asui. Something was screaming in me, as if telling me that he can never touch Asui. Fear for her started building in me and soon that grew to rage at the man who was trying to hurt her. I pulled myself onto land and without thinking I threw a smash that landed solidly on his face. He went flying as the force from the punch blew Mineta away. My arm was broken, twisted and bloody but I was able to get rid of the villain.

"Izuku." Asui crawled onto land and rushed over to me, I wonder how she kept herself from being sent flying like Mineta. We had to run though, that monster would be sure to attack us after seeing what I just did. I looked over to see that the creature was just blankly looking off into space, Aizawa slowly freeing himself from his oppressor.

"Well well, I never would have seen my day ending like this." My blood freeze as I heard that voice. Looking towards the source only made the feeling worse.

"But I am being so rude, not even introducing myself: I am Izuku Midoriya, but you can just call me All for One." There standing torn and bloody was an older man with my face. I raced through what this could mean, he had to be a villain with a copy Quirk and was just using my image to mess with me.

"I was not here in my time though, What changed to lead me to be a hero in training?" I was trying to piece all of this together. He was inferring that he was from a different time? It was possible that someone was born with a time based Quirk but it was more likely this was a ploy and he was just copying my image to throw us off centre.

"I see it in your eyes, disbelief. You don't think I am you." He scratched the back of his head in an innocent manner, too causal for my liking. After a brief moment he grinned and started talking to Asui.

"What am I to you in this timeline? Am I Froppy's dear friend? Lover or maybe I am a nobody you just spoke to for the first time today? No, that can't be it with how you two speak and interact. You shouting his first name and the bolstered sense of ease he feels when you are closer. You two most likely worked together to beat the villains I left for you so I can assume you are close enough to place your lives in the others hands." He drifted off into a low mutter as he kept listing off things he noticed, much like I did.

"But moving on, how long have I had it? You still seem too out of control to have had it for long, unless you were trying to kill me there. No, it must have been obtained shortly before the exam to be this green with it." He knew I was given my Quirk? I wanted to change the topic as soon as possible to keep that hidden, luckily Asui spoke up.

"What do you want?" She was looking over to Aizawa as she spoke, he had crawled away from the monster and was struggling to get to his feet.

"I see… I will make you a deal, answer me and he won't die." as he spoke the monster suddenly moved again and held Aizawa down. Asui lost her cool for a moment and let out a worried shout. Taking that as her answer he started his questions.

"What is Izuku's relation to you." He was asking something so mundane?

"Izuku is my friend." She didn't miss a single beat as she answered him bluntly the moment he was done asking. He smiled at this and waved his hand to open a gate under Aizawa. I panicked as he sank into darkness before I heard screaming in the distance as the other students as they shouting their concern for him.

"There, he is safe and sound with the few kid that are still near the entrance." I felt a little of the tension loosen as her said this, that was before I felt my body being jerked off the ground. The monster had somehow gotten here in a second and held my head with one of his hands, with my unbroken arm in his other. The pressure was beyond painful as I felt like my head was slowly caving in. I could hear Asui screaming and trying in vain to free me from the monsters grip.

"Now, if you want him freed you will have to answer a few more questions before the guest of honor joins us." All for One spoke with a sick amusement

"Okay, just let him go!" Asui shouted, rage and desperation filling her words.

"Tsuyu!" I barely was able to call to her through the pain and massive hand.

"Ohh? I am on a first name basis with you? Well then Tsuyu-"

"Asui… my name is Asui." Asui spoke with a great disdain after hearing her name being said by him, funny how much it bothered her.

"OK, I guess I shouldn't steal his limelight in your life. Asui; who is the most renown villain in this time?" That was an odd question for a villain to ask, unless he was honestly not from this timeline.

"I can't say there is a sole villain with that title." I couldn't think of a single villain like that either, there were feared villains but none that earned a title of number one.

"I see, so he is still in hiding. Then on a lighter note, Have you learned about Chimera yet? Or checked under my Dresser?" I couldn't ignore that he knew the hiding place and my interest in the villain Chimera, almost totally ruling out that he was just copying my appearance.

"And it seems he is here." It all happened so fast, I was thrown to the ground by the monster and when I looked up, it and All Might were already exchanging blows. All for One was watching with glee as he pulled a black skull-ish helmet out; what seemed to be his chest. I was soon helped to my feet by Asui, my head still spinning from all that pain.

"Nomu should put up enough of a fight to keep him busy for a few minutes, I'd use that time to help the others with Eraserhead." with that said, we fell into the blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With those two gone, I took my last safe inhale before the chaos started. The helmet was needed in case I ran into Kacchan. I made masters helmet, the black skull had become a symbol of power and skill to me as I watched him overpower so many heroes while wearing it. I could hear them coming, voice of teens rushing me and adults entering the building to rescue the students. With the battle about to start, I let go of my held breath.

An explosion rang out as a familiar face rockets towards me with a roar of utter rage. As usually, he opened with his famous ring swing as he flew closer to me. It was hard to believe that I once feared this easy to read pawn. I grab his wrist and forge a knife in my free hand that I promptly shove into his ribs.

In retaliation he tried to blast at my face, I fling him away from me before I get an explosion to my face. I could feel the warmth of his blood as it ran off my blade and onto my hand. Memories of my fight with him in his place years ago fill me as I recall how warm his blood was as I stab him over and over.

"It is funny we should meet here, It was been so long." I fought every urge to tell him who I am, to watch his face twist as it did then. I had other plans though, he would have to wait like the others.

"Shut up you freak, just stay still and die!" he screamed as he jumped to his feet and tried to stare me down. I could see that he was not holding up so well, he may try to act tough but this was the first time he had been stabbed and it was clearly freaking him out.

"Die? It is funny you say that." I leap through newly formed gate and appear behind him and once more sink my knife into him, biting into his shoulder blade. He tried to swing around to backhand me but I kick his feet out from under him and grab his head to smash it into the ground.

"I took your advice, and I jumped." I could at least give him this hint. Before I can stab him again, I am forced to jump away as a pillar of ice formed where I once stood. Two more teens had come to his aid, a red haired shirtless guy and a boy with white and red hair.

"Bakugo!" The red haired boy rushed to Kacchan's side, the slight of blood seemed to hit the kid harder than he thought as he seem to be trying to cover the wounds to stop the blood frantically. The twin colored boy seemed to keep his cool.

"I most likely only have a minute till Nomu is beaten and backup gets here. I guess I can beat all three of you in that time." I had gone over that day in my time many times last night, I was sure I had most of the events timed out and If I played my cards right, I wouldn't be fighting the pros and students together alone.

The next few moves would have to be perfect to win this in a minute. The red hair kid would not be too hard with how freaked out he is and Kacchan is too hurt to really keep up, not that he could before. The ice kid would be the best choice to take down first. His collective stare means he is most likely stronger and better suited for a real battle than the other two. I would need a distraction, something to make him lose his focus just for a moment.

I forge a pistol and fire at the boy who make a ice block to take the bullets. In the brief moment that I was blocked from his sight, I step back into a gate and reach out for the back of the ice boy, as I thought he twisted around to try and freeze me. I quickly retreat into the gate I used to get behind him and end up back where I started, not before dropping a few items. I act like I am annoyed with my plan failing. I was able to drop a few small bombs behind him, just enough to push him forward and maybe do a little damage, but I only needed it to create an opening.

Then it all plays out perfectly: The bombs go off, blasting him off his feet, I leap through a gate and plunge a newly forged taser into his neck and shocking him. He hits the ground unconscious, I throw a boa at the red haired kid and was a little sad he went down that easy, he seem to turn to a stone like form before he got hit but it helped little when the boa tightened around him.

I could kill them, but I was not in top form yet, no sense making a legion of anger heroes after my blood. This would send my message perfectly fine.

"Fuck you." Kacchan spat out as he shakily stood his ground in front of the red haired boy. It was funny to see the heartless bastard standing over a person as if he wanted to protect him, as if he had that much compassion.

"You are too weak to bother with, I don't have time for the weak." I make those words clear as I rip open a gate back home, I had no more time to play with them. I retreat for today, I had learned all I needed today. Master is in hiding, All Might is still strong enough to beat a high tier Nomu and I was the holder of One for All in his time.

Quite the stage for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had plenty of time to think about what had just happened to us as we sat in the recovery ward. Asui was in a chair besides me, even she looked traumatized. We had both been visited by Midnight to help us deal with the events of seeing a villain of that scale up close, I even explained to her what he looked like. I was told not to think about it too much, that I can't link him and me in my mind, his actions were his own and not mine.

"Chimera." Asui broken the suffocating silence, it took me awhile to even resister what she meant when she said that. That was one of the things he told her, I was too scared and angry to really react to that when he said it but now that she brought that up, I found myself growing brighter red.

"Yea, the villain." I tried to act like it was just a normal thing for her to bring up, maybe she would not ask more about my villain crush.

Asui looked at me blankly before pulling out her phone and started to talk as she was typing.

"She was well known for seducing men, and sometimes woman and stealing from them after sex." She pushed her phone in front of my face showing a picture of a woman dressed in a beautiful cocktail dress with blood red eyes, black hair falling over her shoulder. But the thing my eyes forced on most was the flesh colored tail peaking out of her dress. The tail was about as thick as my arm but it was the end of the tail that caught my breath in my throat. Her tail opened up at the end, much like a mouth.

"I hear some people try to get robbed by her, wonder around with cash on them and dressed well. Something Mineta would do." I looked away as we continued this talk, trying to hide my burning face.

"Yea, I heard that a kinda cult following was formed around her." I could feel Asui's eyes on me, was she judging me, or was my crush on the villain not even a thought that crossed her mind?

"She has been hard to catch, when heroes have tried she is able to over power them with her tail and her tongue, one longer than mine. People have even said they have seen her using her tail to-" I swung to face her and cut her off before she could finish that thought.

"I know!" I was now locking eyes with Asui, my heart pounding. She stared into my eyes and finally spoke again.

"I never pegged you as the type, a villain?" I winced a little, guess there was no question on what she thought now.

"I found her Quirk interesting." In an odd way, I was happy for the embarrassing moment, it took away from the dark mood that was hanging over us.

"She is pretty" Asui nodded as she looked at the picture on her phone.

"And strong, she is know for taking on many heroes and still getting away without anyone getting really hurt. Midnight seems to be the one who finds her most, some have even said they are rival."

"You should ask her about it, Seem the type to gossip about her battles." Maybe, I could try to ask. I feel a lot lighter now, the doom and gloom all but gone now. I try to get to my feet to roam the ward a bit, maybe grab something to eat. I nearly fell over as I had not strength in my legs, Asui caught me before I could meet the floor face first.

"Easy now." She let a little croak out as she held my arms, I chuckle a little and try to find my balance again. The feeling of weakness hit me hard, more than just my weak legs; I felt useless in the face of the enemy we just met. I didn't think I could catch up to him on my current path either, I needed to get stronger, to harness my Quirk as fast as humanly possible.

"Thanks, I think I'm good now." I would have plenty of time to figure out how to get stronger, I really should grab some food for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My heart was racing as I glazed lovingly at the blood on my knife, His blood. The feeling of Resistance as the blade pierced his skin, the sounds of fear and panic as he bit back his screams and the warmth of his blood soaking into my hands. Never would I have dreamed of such a wonderful situation; I could kill Kacchan again.

"I found her." those words snapped me out of my all consuming bloodlust. A man with a face of stone stood at the doorway to the bar, beside him was a cute schoolgirl covered in blood.

"Oh, Toga." standing tall, I swept my hair back and stood tall before speaking again. "I am happy to see you in good health, you might be wondering why I would call such a girl to my place of business?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but my demons got the better of me and I tossed a knife at her. She was graceful enough to grab it and the moment she did we clashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I smashed my fist on the door, the events of that day still fresh in my mind. Blood and pain, a monster that murdered two strong men and bent a monster to his will. I was not safe, he would come to find me, I was consistently in danger. I hasten my pace and soon the door swings open.

In the darkness of the underground area stood a tall well dressed man donning a plague mask. His eyes widen as he looked at me, bring back painful memories of needles and cages.

"You return? Of your own?" I hated that it came to this, but maybe I was safer with the damaged human then I was with the broken monster.

"I need a safe haven, he will come for me… I need your help Chisaki."


End file.
